Soul Mates
by MistariaPotter
Summary: Voldemort and Harry Potter!  agnsty


**A/N:Written before the DH **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Soul mates**

_Empty Alone_

My expression remains a frown even when those around me beam with happiness. Their laughter seems distant, for I no longer care. All my life I have been directed to the path of a Hero, to eliminate evil, and to let good prevail. I succeeded, but I feel no joy, no sense of accomplishment. Instead, I feel the complete opposite. I am imprisoned by depression, as if part of me was taken away. No, not taken, but **given **away, by _me_. This emotion was engulfing me, creating a hole for me to slip in, to hide away from the rest of the world.

I saw, as I defeated Voldemort, the righteousness that reflected off everyone else's eyes. Those who witnessed his death praised me as a true Hero. But words no longer affect me. I am not a true Hero, but only I know this fact. The Evidence? The Dark Lord. Not just any Dark Lord, but the notorious Voldemort. I _**miss **_him. I missed having him around as my goal, my destiny. I miss his evilness that contrasted against the good. In the second before I muttered the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, I somehow knew that I lost a part of me, and I would forever regret it. When I saw his life leave his body, I felt my soul torn into two. One part fled, and the other stayed.

I love him...not as a lover, but because he is me. Truly me.

I did not realize it at first, but soon it became apparent. We share the **same** _**soul**_. I recalled taking Occlumency lessons from Professor Severus Snape, my former potions teacher, in my fifth year in Hogwarts. He casted spells on me to reveal my thoughts, all in hope that I would fight back. And every time my thoughts would consist of Voldemort, no, not me _**seeing**_ Voldemort, but me **being** Voldemort. His thoughts and feelings were leaking into me! Though, I succeeded into blocking the visions of him, in the end, the thoughts still disturbed me.

Then, there was Professor Sybill Trelawney (our divination teacher), her visions and her prophecies. I never truly believe that this professor liked me. She is the only teacher that foresaw my death, and to be truthful, I did not want to know my death. Later in my years, I realized that Professor Trelawney did not see my death, but the death of the horcruxes. Since Voldemort was me, then the horcruxes ( Voldemort's divided selves) was also me. It was painful every time I destroyed one. But no matter, it never occurred to me that I was destroying _myself,_ at leastnot until now.

I always wonder why I am able to speak in Parseltongue. Others say that on the day he killed my family, he had not just given me a scar and the ability of Parseltongue, he also gave me half of his soul. Where my _**true**_soul went, I knew not. I was his equal not because he transferred his powers to me, well yes a little, but mostly because I was him. A person could never defeat themselves.

The prophecy stated that _one must die for the other to live. _But that wasn't necessarily true. One did not need to die in order for the other to live. Voldemort and I were **complete** together. We were _invincible_. But because nature needed to keep the balance, we couldn't be **too** powerful, so one of us had to be eliminated. He was the heir to Salazar Slytherin, and so was I. The powers we possessed went far beyond any mortals' mind, and because of that, even Dumbledore feared us.

I dismissed myself from the others and headed towards the balcony. _Fresh air,_ I thought. Below me, cars drove into busy streets, and owls delivered their letters. They were all in their own little world, oblivious to what was happening to their dear hero, no… the so-called hero, me. I climbed onto the railings and allowed the wind to blow through my face. So soothing… I smiled. A voice invaded my thoughts, _let go Harry… let go._ The voice that was too familiar to forget, my soul mate, Voldemort.

_Let go Harry, and we shall be united once more._

My fingers slipped a little.

_Yes Harry… come to me… come to you other half…_

I fell

_We are one…_

I reached for him.

_In life and in death…_

FIN


End file.
